


234. doll's house

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [258]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: Sarah comes over to Alison's house.





	

“Hey,” Sarah says when Helena opens the door. “Alison home?”

“No,” Helena says. “She is out putting signs in yards.” She sucks her lips between her teeth, considers, decides on it: “Do you want to come inside? She will be back soon. I think. Also her husband is here, and he knows many things.”

Sarah shifts from foot to foot. “No,” she says. “I’m gonna – yeah. Cheers, though.”

“But,” Helena says, and then stops. Her fingers are clinging to the doorframe and she watches them pick at _sestra_ Alison’s perfect white paint job. She can’t stop herself. “Very soon. She will come, _sestra_. She has pastries. You can eat them. A few of them. Before she gets mad.”

“Helena,” Sarah says weakly, and she keeps tilting back. Helena keeps looking at her. They’re locked in that for a second before Sarah’s shoulders drop and she shoves her hands into the pockets of her jacket. “Alright,” she says. “Just a few minutes, though.”

Helena steps back and watches Sarah come inside. Helena has to stay upstairs or downstairs when Alison has people over (which isn’t very often, and that surprised her) (in movies women like Alison always have so many friends) (but movies are fake and Alison is real), but she can hear them talking. She has to take Sarah’s coat, right? But she stole it before and that wasn’t good. Maybe best not.

“Do you want food,” she says.

“No,” Sarah says, dropping on the basement couch. “Thanks.” She sits and her leg hops. Helena sits down next to her. She tries to sit the way Alison sits: so, small. Small and neat. Hands between her knees. Sarah leans against the back of the couch, rolls her head over to look at Helena.

“You doin’ alright?” she asks abruptly.

“Um,” Helena says. “Yes. Much alright.

“I make soap now,” she says helpfully. “And I watch the babies.”

“Soap,” Sarah sighs, shaking her head and laughing to herself. “Christ.

“This place always gave me the creeps,” she says. “Don’t tell _sestra_ Alison, alright?”

“Why,” Helena says, honestly baffled. “It is very nice. Everything is clean. There is food, and all the colors are soft.”

“It’s not – real, is it?” Sarah says. “Too bloody clean. Bet Alison vacuums twice a bloody day, doesn’t she.”

She does.

“But no dust,” Helena says.

“Sorry I dumped you here,” Sarah says over her. She has her arms folded around herself, hands hugging her elbows. Her foot is still tapping against the floor. “There’s just – so much _shit_ , Helena. There’s always so much _shit_. We had to get bloody _Rachel_ into the house, she had a bloody _seizure,_ I just got back from bloody _London_ , I. This just – seemed like the safest place for you.”

“I can help,” Helena says. “With Rachel.”

Sarah laughs a little. “Yeah,” she says, “I remember. Didn’t need that kind of help, meathead.”

Helena folds her arms around herself too. It doesn’t make her feel any better.

“Hey,” Sarah says. “Look at me?”

Helena does.

“When this is over, I’m gonna get you out of here. Alright? You can come stay at S’ place, with us. See what a real bloody house looks like, none of this Stepford shite.”

Helena doesn’t know what a Stepford is, but asking would break the spell. “But who will make the soap,” she says. Stupidly. Stupid Helena.

“I don’t know,” Sarah says, sounding angry at Helena already. “Alison can do it, yeah? It’s her soap.”

“I know,” Helena says. “I don’t want to be – a worry. I know I eat too much. And I bring trouble always.”

“There’s always trouble,” Sarah says. “Trust me, there’s gonna be trouble without you.” She’s silent for a moment; when Helena looks over she’s gnawing on her lip. “You want to stay here?”

“No,” Helena says. “I want to be with you.”

Sarah looks at her and grins, sly. “Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Alright,” Sarah says. “Yeah. You ‘n me.” She leans her head back against the back of the couch, eyelids fluttering shut. _I just got back from London,_ she’d said. Her voice is slurring. “After all this is over. It’s all gonna be over, Helena, and then…” she trails off into silence. The way she’s sitting looks uncomfortable. Alison would know what to do with her, but Helena isn’t Alison. So she just sits and looks at her sister sleep.

She tries imagining it: the two of them, in Siobhan’s big warm house. She doesn’t know what they’d do there. Sarah probably knows; when she wakes up Helena can ask her.

Helena slides closer to Sarah on the couch and slowly puts her head on Sarah’s shoulder. She closes her eyes. She tells herself that she is also going to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
